Hunters are very cognizant of the effectiveness of using camouflage as a part of the hunter's apparel to prevent wild game such as wild turkeys, deer and the like from discerning the hunter. This is particularly true in the hunting of wild turkeys, since they have very keen eyesight.
Since World War II, hunters have adopted military tactics of camouflaging the human body. In part, the camouflage involves using colors for the articles of apparel which match or blend with the surrounding terrain, trees, bushes and like vegetation. In changing from a unicolor fabric such as khaki, the cloth itself is given a camouflage effect by random, irregular color treatment in muted browns, greens, and the like to provide an effect known as "camouflage cloth". However, while such clothing had a positive effect in camouflaging the person wearing the same, since the cloth is in effect, "two dimensional", it did nothing to break up the outline of the person wearing such clothing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a body wrap strip having physically affixed to the strip over the length of the same, artificial leaves, flowers, weeds, etc. which strip, when wrapped about the body, creates a three-dimensional camouflage effect, which readily blends to the muted greens and browns of the clothing worn by the hunter, which may readily and quickly wrapped about the body of the hunter, which does not inhibit movement by the hunter, and which materially increases the difficulty of the game being hunted for discerning the hunter wearing such camouflage strips.